My Ultimatum
by dontcountonit
Summary: They loved, the learnt and they lived but in their brief course, one of them had to say goodbye once and for all...Sakura, his student, Sasuke, her teacher. Both collide into one.AU sasuxsaku


My Ultimatum

Into the Ruins I return; into my memories I reminisce; into my past I hope to relive 

Our memories are things people can never take from us, but memories can sometimes bring us emotions of deep pain and sorrow, unexplainable joy and happiness. Others may not take it away, but in your brief course, your memories fade into nothingness inside the impenetrable walls of your mind. It does not leave on its own, it is because of our willingness to forget such memories that they seize to exist.

For this young lad, those memories stay intact in his mind like it only happened yesterday.

* * *

He touched the cold walls of the broken down house. As his soft fingertips graze the wall with his essence, visions of long ago come rushing back to him like a movie played in front of him in rewind.

* * *

"You're here!" said a woman ecstatically.

"Ah..." he said as he looked at her emerald eyes.

"Will you stay and teach me?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said as she led him to a study.

The afternoon continued with calligraphy and kanji words spoken. She looked at the new words curiously, her brows knitting in the middle. The man silently laughed, for he thought the girl in front of him was quite interesting.

"onna?" she asked, pointing at the kanji word.

"Yes...say it again." He said softly.

"Onna...onna! it means woman!" She said as she clapped her hands in delight. "Will you teach me how to write this?"

"Ah...you start from top to bottom...here." The onyx eyed man said as he held her soft hand, grasping the paintbrush.

As his delicate hands wrote the simple word, the woman could only look at him, her eyes endearing.

"Did you get it?" he asked, looking intently at her.

She quickly tore her gaze away from him and looked at the paper, her face filled with dapples of red pigments.

"Ha...Hai."

"I have to go now, Haruno-san." He said as he lets go of her hand.

"Oh...will I see you again?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with sorrow.

"Of course..." he said as he gave a small smile.

"and by the way, call me Sakura, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled at him, waving goodbye to her dear mentor.

* * *

He was snapped out of his reverie when he stepped on a piece of wood. Slowly, fireflies came about. He followed it and it led him to the most memorable place.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" She said as she jumped on one stair and another, but unfortunately, she slipped.

She felt strong arms encircle her, breaking her fall.

"You should be careful, Sakura-chan." He said as he smiled at her.

She could only blush at the sudden gesture of affection from the once cold man.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"We...well...I...oh never mind..." Sakura said as she looked away, still in his embrace.

"I like you...a lot." He said, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura stared at him, baffled at the sudden confession.

"You...what?" she asked.

"I...do I have to repeat it?" he asked, pouting.

Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

"I hope it helps...I like you too." Sakura said.

* * *

The man smiled to himself as he walked to a very familiar bedroom. He touched the dresser with

his hands. He saw the bed where he sat down on and caressed the space beside him.

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke called, but no one answered.

Sasuke explored the house and came upon a door with cherry blossom printings. He smiled to himself, knowing well enough who owned the said room. He entered quietly and saw pink hair sprawled on the pillow. He saw her wearing a white dress, hearing only the steady breaths of the goddess in front of him.

He sat down beside her, moving the bangs away from her porcelain face.

"Kawaii..." he said as he dandled her soft cheeks.

He slowly kissed her wide forehead. To others and maybe for her as well, it was a flaw but to this man in love, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He felt her stir in her sleep, and the next thing you knew, he was staring at those expressive orbs.

"Good morning sunshine." He said as he smiled at her.

"Hmm...good morning yourself. What are you doing here?" she asked, using her arm to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

"I wanted to visit my princess..." he said.

"So it's princess now? No seriously, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came here to tell you something important..." he whispered to her, his lips touching her ear.

"Wh...What?" she asked as she shuddered at the touch. It was like electricity surging through her.

"I came here to tell you...that...I'll...tickle you endlessly!" Sasuke said as he tickled her sides.

Sakura laughed, her legs kicking everywhere.

"S...Stop it!!AHAHAHA!! Stop it!" Sakura said as she pushed of his hands.

He slowly bent forward, nearing her face.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, her face turning red ten folds.

Sasuke placed their foreheads together and looked at her eyes.

"I love you." He said, the words rolling of his tongue so smoothly.

Silence sat between the awkwardly.

"You...you don't?" he asked, a frown on his face.

She smiled at him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you too you nut head." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed her soft lips and smiled at her.

Sasuke sat up and looked at her.

"Well...let's start class?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm!" Sakura said as she stood up, grabbing Sasuke's outstretched hand.

* * *

Sasuke smiled to himself as he lied down, staring at the stars they lay so boldly in front of him.

He outstretched his arms, as if trying to reach for them, for a moment, a shooting star passed.

He remembered her words, and the moment they shared.

* * *

The two lovers lay on the soft grass, staring at the vast sky.

"Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, annoyed it seemed.

"Sasuke-kun! You're the corniest person I know!" Sakura said as she slapped him on the arm, sitting up.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Ugh...well they say that when you wish on a shooting stars, all your wishes will come true...but, if your heart is not true, then no wish." Sakura said.

* * *

"all my wishes will come true eh?" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

"_No harm in trying.." _Sasuke said.

"_I...I wish that I can be with her again."_

He waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"I guess my heart isn't true eh? Or maybe its just crap...annoying. She always did make annoying comments." He said as he smirked.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun!" a vain popped.

"..."

"Dammit! Chicken-head!"

STRIKE ONE

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Neh Sasuke-kun, does this dress fit me?" Sakura asked.

"No..."

"Aww...stop teasing me...does it fit me? It does right?" Sakura asked.

"I said no..."

"Why are you always like that...you...you..you BLUE BOY!"

STRIKE TWO

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sasu-kun, wanna go stargazing tonight?" She asked with battling eyelashes..

"That's to girly..."

"Oh come on, stop being a sour puss."

"No way..."

"UGH! GAY MAN!"

That was the last straw.

"Sakura! Stop with the bad pen names!"

...SILENCE...

"AHAHAHA!! I didn't know you had a heart Sasuke-kun, so you do get affected by my words..." Sakura said as she held her stomach.

"Hmph! And by the way Saku-chan, I'm not gay. I'm with you!"

* * *

Sasuke smiled cheekily, even with the pen names, she still made him smile with those names.

"I miss you..." he said.

"I missed you too."

He sat up, looking at the hands that held his.

Those familiar hair, those stunning eyes...it was her. She wore a white dress with a white shawl, it made her look like an ethereal being.

"Sakura!" he said as he hugged her.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open; his arms hugged nothing but air.

"I must have fallen asleep...how stupid of me...she's not here anymore." He said as he looked at his hands.

He felt warmth, it wasn't his. It was as if she really held his hand.

"I should go now...dwelling on the past won't change anything...she's gone...forever." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked away, not noticing the white shawl left forgotten on the floor and for a second, it turned into fireflies.

Sasuke looked back at ruins and for a fraction of a second, he saw a woman with pink hair smile, her face clearly visible as she walked into the ruins.

"I guess...this is goodbye...I love you..."

"_I love you too..."_ the wind whispered softly to his ear.

"Together in heaven we are reunited..."

_"A man in love mistakes a pimple for a dimple"_

_-Japanese Proverb-_

I was so inspired by one of the MTV's of Jay Chou that I just had to write this. It's based on the story in the music video. ENJOY!

an alternate ending i suppose? reveiw then...and i'll reconsider...:P


End file.
